Stop, Shuffle, Resume Fruits Basket Style
by Miyuki Sohma77
Summary: Random Drabble! Has Yukiru, HaRi, and Kyoru in it! Hope you enjoy! :


_**M: Back for just a random post that I decided to do. I don't feel like talking a lot (since my apology is at the bottom!) so I'll just post the rules to Stop, Shuffle, Resume and you can take the challenge yourself if you want! :)**_

_**Rules:**_

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Put iTunes or equivalent media player on random.

3. For each song that plays, write something related to the theme you picked inspired by the song. You have only the time frame of the song: no planning beforehand: you start when it starts, and no lingering afterward; once the song is over, you stop writing. (No fair skipping songs either; you have to take what comes by chance!)

4. Do 5 of these, then post.

_**M: Oh, and I was looking at an old one of these I did for Shugo Chara and I used a Justin Bieber song. I'm ashamed of myself. Anyways, I don't own Fruits Basket or the songs. Enjoy! :D**_

* * *

**Before The Storm**

**By: The Jonas Brothers feat. Miley Cyrus**

_Standing out in the rain, / Knowing that it's really over- / Please don't leave me alone / I'm flooded with all this pain, / Knowing that I'll never hold you, / Like I did before the storm _

Knowing Kyo and Tohru were moving away from all of us was somewhat bittersweet to me. I knew she would be happy (well happier) now that she's going to be with Kyo and they would be together, but with how far we have all come, watching her leave will be hard on me. Before I realized that I considered her a mother figure, I did believe I liked her in a romantic way. It's hard to watch someone you care for deeply leave you and move on with their life.

All of the memories I have with Tohru start to play in my mind and I can't help but live in the past for a bit. It's going to be hard watching her leave with who I used to consider my one and only enemy. I know she'll be happy though, with Kyo, and that's what I want. Nothing else is important to me besides the state of Tohru's happiness.

* * *

**For You I Will (Confidence)**

**By: Teddy Geiger**

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have / For you I will / You always want what you can't have / But I've got to try / I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have / For you I will _

I can't help but feel something inside my stomach when I see her_._ Even the small things she does makes the day just a little brighter to me. Which pisses me off because I've never had this feeling about anyone and not knowing what it is makes me angry. People would call it lov—No! I won't even say what they call it because it just get's my blood boiling. I would know if I was...you know _**that word**_ I don't need someone telling me otherwise!

But then I see her smile and that feeling comes back. Sometimes, I start to believe what they say. But I would never admit to anyone that; not even Master. "You know, you should tell her." I scowled at the gray haired idiot who always tends to do something to piss me off even more. "What the hell are you talking about?" He smirked over at me and calmly sipped his tea that she had given us. "Tell Ms. Honda you love her." I stood up quickly after slamming my cup on the table and stormed out.

"Damn Rat."

**Turn Right**

**By: The Jonas Brothers**

_So turn right into my arms / Turn right, you won't be alone / You might fall off this track sometimes / Hope to see you on the finish line _

"Rin, you're not going to have to do anything alone anymore. Don't be scared to depend on people." I watched as Rin turned her head; a look of pure stubborness on her face. I knew she was about to counteract what I just said, so before she could even say anything, I closed the space between us and kissed her lips. The kiss was soft and gentle at first, but never a disappointment with the feeling I get every time I kiss her. She kissed me back, which I hope meant she agreed to what I said before. The kiss turned more passionate the longer we kissed, but I pulled away reluctantly to speak. "Promise me Rin." I went back to kissing her just to have her pull away again.

"I promise Haru."

**I'm Gonna Getcha Good**

**By: Shania Twain**

_Oh, I'm gonna getcha, I'm gonna getcha real good / Yeah, you can betcha, oh, I'm gonna getcha / (I'm gonna getcha) just like I should, I'll getcha good / Oh, I'm gonna getcha good! _

I knew he was younger than me, but it didn't bother me at all. Haru was the only one who cared for me and made me feel wanted. I knew though, I knew I didn't deserve someone so kind and great like Haru. I knew this, and I still made it my mission to have him as mine. I hope he knows though, that it doesn't matter how many guys look at me as we walk on the streets because none of them catch my eyes like Haru.

It makes me happy and warm inside to see someone (especially someone like Haru) stand up and practically beat up the guy who looks at me the wrong way. I feel protected and wanted by someone. The one thing that I don't like though, is the fact that every little bad boy loving high school girl practically druels when he walks by, no matter if I'm there or not. If looks could kill though, I wouldn't have a problem with girls looking at Haru like they do. He's mine, no one elses but mine. And I'm going to make sure it stays that way when it comes to those girls.

**Girl Next Door**

**By: Saving Jane**

_She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band / She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands / She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor / She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door  
_

While walking through the halls, I was about to turn the corner when I heard Yuki's voice. I looked around the corner and immediately hid back behind the wall. Peeking back out, I saw Yuki talking with this girl, no doubt her expressing her feelings for Yuki even though almost everyone knows that we're together now. That never did stop the girls from telling Yuki they loved him and hoping he would change his mind about me and go to them. As much as I tried to hide it, I felt jealous every time I saw a girl talking to Yuki. I knew it was wrong, because Yuki is with me now, but the feeling still comes.

I looked over the girl who was talking to Yuki and sighed. _She sure is beautiful; I don't know why Yuki chose me of all people when there are so many prettier girls than normal and plain me._ I hid behind the wall again and looked down at my hands, thinking about myself compared to every other girl more than willing to be with him. My eyes clouded over in ready to spill tears before I heard a voice "Tohru?" Even though it shocked me every time I heard my actual name off his lips, I hid my emotion and looked up at Yuki. When he saw my tears, he leaned down and kissed me. _I'm the girl next door, but he chose me of all people._

_**A: Okay, so I know I barely ever write on here anymore, but I don't know I've just moved onto a different interest in writing. Not to mean I won't come on here and write some more, it just won't be often. **_

_**T: But you will come back?**_

_**M: Of course, I just need inspiration to hit for me. Right now I'm into the JONAS BROTHERS! (I'm seriously not like OMJ THE JONAS BROTHERS! No, just wanted to get my point across who it was haha)**_

_**H: Alright...and what did you watch last night.**_

_**M: Camp Rock 2 The Final Jam! :D**_

_**T: Was it good?**_

M: It was AMAZING! Okay, back to business: Seriously won't be on here a lot but will update sometimes. Please review?


End file.
